


Bring You Back to Me

by queenofallthingsnasty2015



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Captain Allen - Freeform, Captivity, F/M, Female Reader, Handcuffs, In his own twisted way, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Obsession, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Yandere captain allen, break his heart why don't you?, don't worry he'll break you, he's trying to protect you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofallthingsnasty2015/pseuds/queenofallthingsnasty2015
Summary: Summary: You thought you were going to move on with your life after you had broken up with Captain Allen. After all, you could no longer live with his over-bearing, over-protective ways. However, little did you know was that he had other plans, and that you would eventually be in his arms once more. And this time he wasn’t going to let you go...
Relationships: Captain Allen (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Kudos: 24
Collections: Queenies_DBH_Yandere_Corner





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note- And here I am back again with yet another yandere fanfic. This time featuring Captain Allen. I figured it was time I wrote something for him since it seems he’s rather underappreciated in the fandom. Soooo I decided to step up and write something for him so I hope you enjoy, oh, and FYI I gave him the first name David. Much like the actor that portrayed him in the game. I figured he deserved a first name lol. Also as you know I will list the trigger warnings in the Authors Note as the story goes on. Now that we got that out of the way on to the story.

_“I’m sorry, David.”_

Those words. Those three little words echoed through his head long after you had left the apartment, the one you and him and shared for more than two years. Two years down the drain as he watched you pack up your stuff and gradually move out. Two years seemed to mean nothing to you as you placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as you headed for the door, arms laden with a box of your belongings. You were gone...

Tearing his eyes away from the door he looked down at the untouched glass of whiskey he grasped in his hands. You had told him that you didn’t want to be with him anymore, that you didn’t love him anymore, how could you? Didn’t you realize you were his everything? That you were the world to him? And yet you were gone. And as you left you had crushed his poor heart under your feet as you did so. He had would have given you the world, but even that wouldn’t have been enough. Casting one final glance to the door he silently wished for you to walk through that door, an apologetic smile on your face telling him that you were wrong for leaving him, that you wanted to make things right. But...

Nothing.

You were gone. He had tried to make you stay, he had promised to do better, to be there for you. But you had told him that you didn’t love him anymore. What had he done to make you fall out of love with him? Running a hand through his hair, brow furrowed. What had he done to make you run away? He had done everything to make you happy, to keep you safe, and yet...

Leaning back in his seat he looked up at the ceiling. Maybe he had been a bit too over protective, a bit too clingy. But he was only doing it for you own good, he knew all too well the horrors of the outside world. He had seen what could happen to people like you, and because of that he wanted to protect you, and maybe, just maybe he might have went a little too far. From keeping tabs on you whenever you went out to forbidding you from leaving late at night, though he only started doing this after the two of you started living together. And sure you had argued about it numerous times but you had always conceded in the end.

But...he worried at his bottom lip as he thought back to it. Maybe he had been a bit over-bearing. A bit too over-over protective of you, but he had loved you so much and in the end that love had chased you away. No matter how much he had tried to make you stay. how much he tried to convince you he would be better you still left. And now he was here, alone in his apartment thoughts of you and your final, bitter words running around his head. You were gone but you wouldn’t leave him alone. Forcing himself to down the glass of whiskey he placed the empty glass down on the coffee table and leaned back.

However despite all of this, and despite that small voice whispering in the back of his head he didn’t want to give you up, didn’t want to let you go. He needed you, wanted you and much to his surprise a dark thought began to form in his head. One he didn’t try to push away. You were gone, but not for long, you would never admit it but you needed him just as much as he needed you. He would just need to convince you. 

Getting up from his seat he milled around his apartment, looking at the pictures on the walls, pictures of you and him, of you smiled, you eyes shining with love as you looked to him. You would be his again. He thought, picking up one of the many pictures that sat on the table. He was going to make you see that you belong to him, whether you wanted to or not. You were his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And here I am with chapter two of Bring You Back To Me. In this Chapter we see Captain Allen slowly slip into madness of sorts and begin following Reader. All while trying to come up with a scenario in which to get her back. This chapter will feature such things such as stalking. As well as a few NSFW things through out the chapter. That being said here is chapter two. I hope you enjoy.

“You looked exhausted.” A voice spoke up, jerking Captain Allen from his thoughts, looking up he saw the android that manned the front desk looking at him. Head tilted to the side as she looked at him. He scowled, what did they program these damned androids to try to start conversations with people out of the blue? Ignoring the android he walked through the doors of the DPD.

But it was right, he did look exhausted and it was thanks to you. Since you left him he had not been sleeping or eating. Every waking thought had been consumed by you. He scowled, he never thought your leaving him would affect him so much the way you did. There was just something about you, sure there had been other women in his life, but none of them seemed to haunt him the way you do. 

Running a hand through his hair he made his way through the offices, nodding to Hank and Connor as he did so. Though he intended on getting you back he still needed to find away to do so without anyone suspecting anything. And, of course work stopped for no one, not even him, and he had piles upon piles of paper work that he needed to work on. Maybe that would help him get his mind off of you for a while. Nodding to himself he made his way to his office, he would worry about you later.

* * *

“You look happy.” A chipper voice spoke, breaking you out of your thoughts. Looking up you saw your friend Mary standing at your desk.

You smiled up at her. “I feel happy.” You told her. And it was true, since you had left David you felt happier, which in turn, made you feel guilty at the same time. 

“And now you don’t look so happy, what’s wrong, having seconds thoughts about leaving him?” Your friend asked.

You shook your head. “No, I guess I’m just feeling a little guilty about doing so. I mean compared so some others David wasn’t bad. He was just...” your brow furrowed, as you looked down at your hands clasped in front of you. “Too much, you know what I mean?” you said, looking up at your friend once more.

Mary nodded, her features softening. “I know what you mean, and I can understand why you’re feeling guilty. But trust me when I say that’s for the best. Him slamming you into the wall after your last argument was just the tip of the iceberg no matter how sincere his apology.”

You nodded, shuddering as you thought back to the time she had mentioned. You and him had been in an argument regarding you wanting to hang out with some friends, some male friends of yours. Which he out right refused to let you do, you had known he was a little possessive of you. Something you thought endearing at first, and you had known he could be somewhat of the jealous time, especially when it came to your friends both female and male. Something you usually brushed off with assurances that there was nothing to be jealous of. Not that it ever seemed to work though.

However the more you argued the angrier he got, until he had shoved you roughly against the wall, causing you to smack the back of your head against the wall. Remembering the tears that welled in your eyes as you clutched at the back of your head, as he looked down at you, eyes wide. A shiver running down you spine as you recalled the memory.

Remembering how he had apologized profusely as he moved to help you up, only to stop when you had scrambled to your feet and raced out of the room. Remembering how your heart thundered in your chest as you locked yourself in the bathroom, back pressed against the door as he banged on the door, begging you to come out, that he was sorry. 

“You okay?” Mary asked, jerking you from your thoughts. 

Looking up you forced a smile to your lips. “I’m fine, just wondering what I’m going to do now. By the way thank you for helping me get out of there, and helping me find a new apartment as well.”

Mary smiled at you, placing a hand on your shoulder she gave it a reassuring squeeze before walking off, leaving to you thoughts. Watching as she returned to her own cubicle you pulled out your cell phone, frowning as you saw that David had left you several messages sometime last night. Biting down on your bottom lip you debated clicking on them to read what he had wrote, but stopped yourself, the last thing you needed was to get roped up in him again.

Pushing thoughts of David out of your head you forced yourself to work until at long last you realized it was time to go home. Blinking you rubbed at your eyes as you got up from your seat and made your way towards the exit.

Wishing your coworkers a good night to made your way to the parking lot and towards your car, a shiver running down your spine when you felt someone watching you. Clutching your purse tighter you looked around, shivering as you tried to peer into the shadows surrounding the parking lot, you really wished the company would do something about the lighting situation, but no matter how many times people have complained.

Shaking off the feeling you continued to you car, you just wanted to get home and relax after the last couple of weeks you’ve had.

* * *

He really shouldn’t be doing this. David thought as he stepped back into the shadows as you stepped out into the parking lot. Noting the nervous look on your face as you looked around, no doubt sensing him watching you. He knew this was wrong but despite that he found himself leaving work to watch you. He always loved watching you, it was something he always loved to do when you were together. 

He loved how you looked when you were immersed in something, be it your books or your painting you always seemed to have a thoughtful look on your face when doing so. But today you had a tense look on your face as you look around, worry on your face. Do you sense him? Sense that he’s watching you? The corner of David’s mouth turns upwards, a thrill shooting through him. Another part of him, the darker part of him enjoyed seeing the worry on your face, enjoyed seeing you tense and nervous.

Watching as you pulled out your keys he watched as your drove off, before moving to get into his own car, he needed to know where you lived. Making sure to stay a good distance away he followed you to your new apartment, watching as you stepped out of your car and made your way towards the building. Watching as you cast another glance over your shoulder, gripping your purse to your body as you did so.

Were you afraid of him, afraid that he might pop out when you least expect it? Don’t worry he wouldn’t do anything to you yet. He would bide his time and wait before he struck. And when he did he was never going to let you go. Watching as you disappeared from sight he drove off. Pulling a cigarette out he lit it as he wracked his mind for ideas oh how he was going to get you. He knew he had to be sneaky about it, the last thing he needed was to draw too much attention to himself. So, for now he would bide him time and watch, get used to your new routine.

Pulling into his drive way he stepped out of the car and entered his apartment. A pang of sorrow forming in his gut as he was once again greeted by the sight of those same pictures of you and him. Stopping by the table at the end of his couch he picked up a picture that sat on it. A picture of you and him smiling brightly at the camera. Your eyes shining brightly, your arms wrapped around his neck, a bright pink lipstick stain on his cheek.

Those were better times. With a sigh David places the picture back on the table and moved towards his kitchen, passing several more pictures of the two of you as he did so. Thoughts going back to those happier days, remembering how happy you were when the two of you had first rented this place, remembering how your eyes lit up when you walked around the living room. Your eyes lighting up as you went on and on about your plans for the place, all while he stood there, smiling as he listened to you.

His thoughts then went back to when you two had officially moved in, remembering wrapping his arms around your waist as you stood at the stove, cooking your first official meal since moving in, your laugh echoing in his mind as he thoughts relived the moment when he placed a kissed on your neck. Laughter and kisses had soon turned to something else, kisses deepening as you wrapped your arms around his neck, legs wrapped around his waist. His tongue pushing past your lips as he lead you to the living room, dropping you unceremoniously onto the couch, hands slipping under your tank top, as you worked on undoing his belt. 

Watching as you bit down on your bottom lip as you undid his zipper and pulled his length out of his boxers and slowly began to stroke him, a low moan escaping his lips, he always loved how skilled you were with your hands and your mouth, loved how loud you got when he fucked you. Just as he loved when you dug your nails into his back, hard enough to draw blood, your teeth sinking into the crook of his neck as well. Leaving marks of your activities, though you had always joked that you were leaving your mark on him so that everyone else would know that he was yours. Something he always found amusing.

Then again, he had always found you so adorable, even when you were flustered, especially when you had found out that you had burned dinner after sex. Your cheeks flushing a soft pink as you looked down at the charred remains of dinner, muttering an apology as you looked up at him. While he had given you a reassuring smile, while suggesting that they order pizza instead as he helped you clean up.

Shaking himself from his thoughts he found himself staring at yet another picture of you. This one was of you alone laying in bed, the soft pink blanket hiding your nudity from him as you looked at him through sleepy eyes. Another picture he had taken after some early morning activities before he had to head out for work. He loved this one the most, hell, he loved you more than life himself. His life just wasn’t complete without you. Hence, why he was going to bring you back to him, and sure he knew you wouldn’t be too keen on the idea at first but he wasn’t going to give up on you. You and him were going to be together again.

Placing the picture back on the fridge, he opened the fridge and grabbed a beer, followed by a few slices of cold pizza. All he needed to do was come up with a foolproof plan to catch you without anyone, friend or stranger getting involved, or hurt. Heading to the living room once more he turned on the TV as he ate his dinner, idea after idea running through his mind on how he was going to catch you. First he would have to follow you, get to know your new routine in hopes of finding the perfect time to strike.

Nodding to himself he pushed those thoughts from his head he tries to forget about you for the rest of the night.

* * *

*A Few Days Later*

“So, how goes the new apartment?” Mary asked you, as she busied herself with applying lipstick while looking at you from the corner of her eye as you also went through the motions of looking presentable for work, as you always did.

You shrug, “ It’s good, kind of quiet. I finally, _finally_ got everything put away.”

“And how are you finding the single life?” she pries. 

You looked at her from the corner of your eye, resisting the urge to roll them. As much as you love Mary she can be so nosey sometimes. “Single life is fine, why?” you squint at the older woman. She’s up to something...

Mary gives you an innocent look, oh she’s up to something alright. “Why, Y/N, is it so wrong for me to ask about my friends social life?” she askes, keeping up the innocent act.

This time you do roll your eyes, something tells you that this conversation is going to end up with her trying to hook you up with someone she thinks is right up your alley, and maybe she’s right. But for now you aren’t ready to date quite yet, not so soon after you ended your last one.

“I know you.” You say, hand on your hip. “You probably found me a guy that you think I might be interested in, am I wrong?”

“Maybe?”

You sigh. You know there is no way you’re going to get out of this one without at least saying yes to at least going to coffee with this guy she is trying to set you up with. “Who is he?”

Mary’s smile widens. Knowing that she managed to break you down. Reaching into her purse for her phone she pulls up a picture of a young man with sandy blonde hair, and bright blue eyes behind thick glasses, a shy smile on his lips, upon seeing the photo you can’t help but find him adorable, and as a plus you knew the man. He worked a floor below you, so it wasn’t like she was trying to set you up with a total stranger.

“I’m going to venture a guess and say that by your silence you _might_ be just a little interested?” Mary asked, arching an eyebrow at you, as you tear your gaze away from the picture to the woman, noting the knowing look on her face as you did so.

“Maybe...”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Mary said, before pulling out a small piece of paper and a pen before scrawling down what you can only imagine is the man’s number. Speaking of which.

“What’s his name?” you asked, taking the note from her.

“Mathew Robbins, in accounting.” Mary supplied.

Nodding you pocket the paper, telling yourself that you’ll shoot Mathew a text after work. When Mary placed a hand on your shoulder once more, that same mischievous look in her eye.

“In fact,” Oh boy. “You’re planning on hosting a small house warming party, aren’t you?” she asked, smile widening as you nodded. “Well, here’s an idea how about you invite him to it, that way you can get to know him how does that sounds?” she asked.

“Sounds to me like you’re in the wrong profession, Mary. I think you would thrive as a match maker.” You told her, before walking off, though you had to admit it wasn’t a bad idea, if you were going to meet someone you might as well do it in familiar surroundings, surrounded by friends all you knew. Nodding to yourself you shoot him a text before returning to work.

Little do you know that you’re being watched...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that here is chapter two. I hoped you enjoyed it, and don't worry things will get darker in the final chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And here we are with the third and final chapter of my Yan! Captain Allen fanfic. This is the chapter where things get nasty, this chapter will feature more stalking, kidnapping, rape, followed by a small sliver of abuse and holding the reader captive. If you don’t agree with anything in this chapter then look away kids. If you’re okay with what I’m about to write then read on

He was furious. Eyes blazing with anger as he over heard this as he milled about your work place while disguised as one of the maintenance workers, busying himself pretending to work while keeping an eye on you. It hadn’t even been a month since you and him had parted ways. And yet, here you were moving on already. Did your time together with him mean nothing to you?!

Was it all for nothing? Gritting his teeth he watched you from the corner of his eye as you disappeared into your cubicle. It was then he realized that he had waited long enough, watched you long enough to figure out how he was going to get you... Casting a glance around him he moved towards your cubicle, ears perking up as he heard your voice, you were speaking on the phone to someone, no doubt the man your friend had suggested to you. 

Biting down on his bottom lip he peered around at you, his heart thundering in his chest at the mere sight of you. You had let your hair grow out a little, and did you change your glasses? Something about you looked different...you looked happy...

Happy without him. David gritted his teeth as anger tore through him, his eyes glued to you, wondering how it would feel to wrap his hands around your neck, to have you beg him to stop, please stop. Tears spilling down your face as you clawed at his hand, trying in vain to break free. Shaking his head he shook those thoughts from him head, heart leaping as you started to turn towards him, only to have him duck out of sight as you did so.

He really should leave, he really should have left hours ago, he had more than enough to get you, and yet he found himself draw to you, as he had so many years ago. You were meant to be his... Pressing himself against the wall he listened to your conversation, so you were planning a house warming party tonight? And you were going to invite this Mathew as well, it seemed. Very well, making a mental note of the time when you would have your party he left, ignoring the questioning looks he was getting by the people around him.

Tonight you would be his again...

* * *

Odd. You thought, you could have swore you felt someone watching you, and when you had glanced over you caught the briefest glimpse of someone wearing a maintenance uniform, perhaps one of the androids here to do some work? Shaking your head you turned back to your computer, your eyes glued to the screen as you typed away, your thoughts going to the party tonight. After work you would need to do some shopping, get some food, some snacks, some...you worried at you lip...what else did people do at parties? You were embarrassed to admit you hadn’t really hosted too many parties over the years, you were more someone who went to parties.

Worrying at your bottom lip you wracked your brain for ideas as you worked. And before long it was time to go home, getting up from your seat you stretched your arms above your head, a yawn escaping your lips. You needed to go to the grocery store before heading home, grabbing your jacket you stepped out of the building. Heart leaping slightly when you caught a glimpse of a familiar black dodge charger driving by.

That couldn’t be David could it?

Watching as the car rounded the corner you mentally kicked yourself for being so silly, Of course it couldn’t be him, did you think that after you broke up with him that he was stalking you? Rolling your eyes you made you way to your car. As far as you know you and him had, had a rather clean break up. In fact since then you haven’t heard from him in a while, you hoped he was okay. You hoped that he was happy and healthy. Nodding to yourself you got in your car and drove off.

* * *

David had to admit he actually enjoyed watching you, despite the small voice in the back of his head telling him that this was wrong. So wrong, that he was sinking to the same level as some criminals he and others have arrested in the past. But he _had_ to do this. He had come to realize that he couldn’t live without you, and he wouldn’t for much longer. Heart leaping in his chest when he saw you get out of your car, carrying far more groceries that you could possibly handle, but you did and that made his heart swell, you were always so stubborn, never asking for help, never seeming to need it no matter how much he tried to help you. Watching as you disappeared into your apartment he mentally scolded you for not closing your blinds as you went about your business. Anyone could look in on you as you went about your day.

But he was glad you didn’t, it meant he could watch you as you put away your groceries, and milled around no doubt getting ready for this party tonight. He mentally thanked your for getting an apartment on the ground floor, it made watching you easier than he had thought, and you had no idea how much he appreciated that. Resting his elbow on his steering wheel he lit a cigarette as he watched you, waiting for tonight.

*Later That Night*

“You have a very nice home.” Mathew said, his eyes never leaving the glass he was holding, and you had to lean in to actually hear him above all the noise around the two of you. Okay, so Mary had obviously forgot to mention that he was quiet, and quite obviously shy, but then again so were you.

Smiling you thanked him, and...silence. Boy, this was awkward. What should you say? You always sucked at stuff like this ever since highschool. After a few more moments of silence you offered him a smile and excused yourself, you needed some fresh air it was just a tad too stuffy in this place. Grabbing your jacket and your phone you headed outside, a sigh escaping your lips as cool summer air washed over your.

“You look like you’re having a good time.” A voice spoke from the shadows, making you jump and nearly drop your phone. 

Looking up you felt your heart skip a beat when David stepped out of the shadows, a dark look on his face, those beautiful green eyes you loved so much shining with anger. 

“D-David, what are you doing here?” You asked, unable to keep the surprise out of your voice as you take a couple steps back from him. 

“I came to see you, Y/N. Is that so wrong?” he asks, eyes raking over you, loving the way you looked in that small light blue dress you wore, no doubt something you chose to impress the man your friend was trying to hook you up with.

“Well, no...it’s just unexpected is all.” You say, it’s true it wasn’t like you didn’t ever want to see him again, just... “How have you been?” you asked, pushing your thoughts from your head, a small smile on your lips.

He shrugged. “Things could be better. In fact,” he took a step towards you. “Things would be a whole lot better for me if you were with me again.”

You heart leapt in your throat at his words, eyes burning into your as he took another step towards you. He hadn’t gotten over you? Was that why he was here? Was he trying to convince you to taking him back? That he was sorry for what he had done?

“Y/N,” he sighed. “Why can’t you give me another chance? Why can’t we be together again?”

You sigh, you think he would have given up after find out you weren’t returning his texts, or answering his phone calls after a while. Was it really hard for him to let you go?

“You know why.” You say, arms crossed over your chest, forcing yourself to meet his gaze, a shiver running down your spine. “If you had your way I would never be able to leave the house, and hell, there were times when that was almost the case.” You said, did he not see that you leaving him was what was best for you?

However before you could dwell further on it you saw his eyes flash with guild and you felt yourself soften. 

“Look, I’m sorry but it didn’t work out between you and me...so please...” You added as silence fell over the two of you, giving him one final glance you move to go back into your house, when you feel a hand close around your wrist, gripping you tight enough to hurt. Looking over your shoulder you were about to ask him what he was doing when pulled you close to him, your face buried in his chest.

“One more chance, that’s all I ask.” David whispered, fingers carding through your hair the same way he always did back when you were together, you always found it so relaxing. But...

“David, David, let me go I told you I don’t-”

“I don’t think you really know what you want.” He growled, his grip on you tightening until it was unbearable, painful. “ I don’t think you’ve ever known what you’ve wanted...But don’t worry...” he placed a gentle kiss on the top of your head as you struggled against him. But it was no use, he was always far more stronger than you. “From now on I’ll take care of you, and everything will be as it should be...” 

With those words you felt a small prick in the back of your neck, followed by a feeling of being light-headed, then as you looked up at David, your eye lids drooping, your mouth opening and closing as you struggled to ask him why darkness rose up to swallow you whole.

* * *

Finally, after what seemed like years you were back with him, right where you belonged. And now that you were David felt like things could go back to normal, leaning against the door frame he watched as you slept, you always looked so peaceful when you slept, a glass of whiskey in his hand as he moved further into the room, eyes never leaving your prone form.

He had changed you out of the dress you were wearing to a flimsy white night gown, something you had left behind when you had moved out, it was something he always loved seeing you in when the two of you were intimate. David smiled as he let himself relive those moments, remembering the coy smile on your lips as you slinked into the room, wearing that same night gown, a sultry look on your face as you moved towards him as he lay on the bed.

Remembering how you bit down on your bottom lop as you crawled over top of him, whispering in his ear all the things you were going to do to him, the memory alone was making him hard-

Clink!

The sound of the handcuff he was using to keep you in bed roused him from his thoughts, looking over his shoulder he saw that you slowly begin to wake up.

“W-where am I?” you murmured as you blink up at the ceiling above you, brow furrowing you move to rub your face only to find your hands bound above you by handcuffs, what’s going on?! Where are you? Feeling fear quickly grip your heart you look around, looking for-

“So, you’re finally awake.” An all too familiar voice speaks, making you look towards the edge of the bed where you lay. Your eyes widening as you see David sitting there, a soft smile on his face, his fingers brushing against your cheek, trying to sooth you. And it would have worked if it wasn’t for the fact that you had no idea how you had gotten here, and that you were currently handcuffed to the bed. “I know this isn’t the most ideal situation to find yourself in, but it was the only way, at least the only way I could think of to bring you back to me.” He continued, ignoring your silence.

Bring you back to him? At those words you felt your blood run cold. All this time he was plotting to get you back? Did he think he would win you over by keeping you captive?

“David, listen to me-”

“Why? You never listened to me, whenever I had something to say you always brushed me off. So no you’ve had your chance to talk now you’re going to listen.” He growled, getting up from his seat, down his whiskey in one gulp. His usually immaculate hair was messy like he constantly ran his hands through it. His eyes shining with something unreadable, unnerving.

You were scared, you had never seen him act like this, he was always so cool and collected, now...

“You know in those years we were together I did everything I could to make you happy, I went out of my way to do so.” He seemed to be off in his own little world now, lost in his rant about how selfish you were to leave him, how ungrateful you were, how heartless you were. He was making it seem like you were some sort monster.

“But you never cared, did you?” he snarled, green eyes blazing as he spun around to face you, his lips curled back into a snarl. Making you shrink back, a whimper escaping your lips as he did so. Shrinking in on yourself as he drew closer. “But don’t worry I will forgive you...eventually.” He loomed over you now, the tip of his nose brushing against yours as he moved in for a kiss.

Only to jerk back suddenly when you bit down on his bottom lip, watching as he dabbed at his injured lip with his fingers, eyes blazing when they came away wet with blood. Without warning he rewarded you with a swift backhand, making you cry out as he did so. Blood trickling from the corner of your mouth as you looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

“Of course you’re going to fight me,” he sighed, sounding tired as he ran a hand through his hair, his eyes glued to you as you silently wept. He wasn’t surprised you were going to fight him, but that being said he needed to teach you a lesson. One to make you realize you could never leave him. One he knew you would enjoy as much as he would.

Unbuttoning his shirt he watched as you curled up on yourself, as if trying to hide from him. But you would never hide from him, never run from him ever again. He would make you see that eventually. Tossing his shirt to the ground he moved to undo his belt, his cock straining against his plain grey boxers, precum staining the front of his boxers as he moved to loom over you.

“Look at me.” He ordered, his hands sliding up your legs to push your thighs apart, growling when you wouldn’t comply. With a low growl he grabbed a hold of your chin before pressing his lips to yours, relishing the small whimpers that escaped you, a thrill running through him as he felt you trembling underneath him. Don’t worry, soon enough you would be writhing in pleasure underneath him. 

Pushing your night gown up he felt his cock twitch as the sight of your sex. Looking to you once more, he tugged his boxers down, the head of his cock pressing against your sex, making you whimper as you were unprepared. 

“As much as I don’t want to hurt you,” David whispered, as he pressed his face into the crook of your neck, inhaling your scent. “I need to show you what happens when you try and leave me.” A shrill cry escapes your lips as he pushes himself inside of you completely.

Relishing the whimpers that escaped your lips he set a rough pace as he fucked you, your cries and pleas spurring him on. Blood slowly began to stain the sheets beneath you and it wasn’t long before he felt his orgasm slowly begin to build up he wouldn’t last much longer. Biting down on your neck he sheathed himself inside you completely, his cum painting your insides white, rolling his hips a few more times he finally stilled. His chest heaving he slowly rolled off of you and lay beside you, listening to you as you cried yourself to sleep.

Finally after so long you were back where you belonged, by his side. A soft smile found its way to David’s lips as he slowly drifted off to sleep, his wrapped tightly around you as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- Yeah, I'm going to be honest with that smut scene at the end wasn't the best I've written. But never less I hoped you enjoyed it, and I hope you're having a good day, and this is Queenie signing off.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter you guys, I hope you're day is going well? Anyway here is the first chapter of my new Yandere fanfic feature Captain Allen. I know a whole lot hasn't happened yet, and it might seem a bit sappy compared to every other yan fic I'm written but I assure you it will get darker as it goes on. Now that we got THAT out of the way this is Queenie signing off.


End file.
